


A New Start

by Merfilly



Category: Wolf Man (1941)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the movie, John ponders his future</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JordannaMorgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordannaMorgan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sir John](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34209) by Jordanna Morgan. 



> I suggest reading the inspiration fic before reading this meager drabble.

It was a new life. All of the comfort of rank was thrown to the wayside. John Talbot kept his disguise close to him until he was away from his own lands, his future thrust into the hands of a woman considered less than human by his peerage.

What would happen when the time came? Would she find a way to protect him that she had not for her son? Or would he attack her, the same as his son had attacked his own intended?

"Do not worry. I will not fail you as I failed Bela," she told him.


End file.
